Yet Another Collection
by Lorien Moore
Summary: One shots. Sora and Riku. SoRiku. RR, please. No real description needed, ya know?
1. Nightmares

Okay guys. I'm back. With some ROMANCE for ya.

Oneshots. Sora Riku. Mostly AU, not sure yet. Simple and clean -is shot-.

THIS IS IMPORTANT (IF YOU CARE ABOUT NEW CHAPTERS) I will post THREE SHOTS for free. After that, I need reviews. I'm not quite sure what standard yet, I'll see after the first three. I already have about 9 more plotlines after this one devised. They simply need to be typed. And now, fic one.

If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi and Namine woulda been shot, and Axel would still be alive. And Zexy would be mine.

---NIGHTMARES---

-.-.-Sora PoV-.-.-

I awoke, sweating profusely. I had had a nightmare, though I stil don't quite remember what it was about. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling shaken. I groaned and looked at my digital clock. One o' clo--

KABOOM! Thunder crashed nearby, there was a flash of light, and then the clock showed no time. I looked around at the darkness, and my stomach got queasy. I had only moved in a few months before. I threw off my blanket, and softly put my feet on the ground.

I groped around until I found the door. As quietly as I could, I felt my way down the hall. I stopped when my hand touched a door with a sign on it. I couldn't read it in the dark, but I knew what it said.

"**DO NOT DISTURB. EVER.**

**-Riku**"

Without bothering to knock, I opened the door. My housemate and best friend, Riku, was tossing and turning in his bed, sweating as much as I had been. His face was contorted, as though in pain. He mumbled,

"S-sor.." but that was all. I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. The thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and rain poured outside. Without me telling it not to, my feet stepped closer and closer to his bed. My mind was totally blank, as my eyes watched his pained expressions.

Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around his waist, my cheek to his back. I was IN his BED. My mind was still blank, however. I felt his muscles relax. I leaned over him too look at his face. He was sleeping peacefully, if still damp from the sweat. I smiled softly, and settled back into his back...

.-.-.Riku's PoV.-.-.

Urgghhh. Headache. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining, and birds chirping. Who opened the shades?

Jeez, I had the WEIRDEST dream the night before. I dreamt that Sora hated me. I don't even know why. Then suddenly everything got all warm. And fuzzy. Ick, what the hell?

As I contemplated the meaning of this dream, I became aware of something moving on my back. Breathing? And a heart beat... I tried to turn, but something was holding me.

That's when I noticed someone's arms around my waist. I looked down. Soft, perfect, creamy skin... The person attatched to my back groaned softly, pushing their cheek into my back. That didn't sound like a hot chick.

In fact, it sounded like...

"Nnnh...Riku, did you wake up?" Sora released my waist quickly, falling out of my bed onto the ground, almost as though he was surprised. I turned my head to look at him. He was on the ground, rubbing the back of his head that he had bumped on the ground, tears in his eyes.

OH. MY. GAWD. CUTE. Wait, what the? WHO exactly thought that? I KNOW it was not me. My waist felt cold. Ignoring the strange thoughts, I laughed jokingly. "What happened, you have a nightmare?"

He silently nodded, looking at the dark red area rug. He traced circles on it, mumbling, "You did too.." Oh, that's right, I did. I sighed. DAMN, he was cu-- shut it, brain.

I resigned myself, and asked softly, "What do you want for breakfast?"

I then found myself being glomples by a spiky-brown-haired THING.

-------------------

And there ya go. Review, and wait for number two.


	2. Hair Gel

Chapter two! I don't know what happened with those typos in number one! It makes absolutely no sense! I KNOW I did not write that!

I get the feeling a lot of this will be the same universe. Who knows.

Don't own.

----HAIR GEL----

A screech rang through the entire house. Riku looked up uninterestedly from his homework. (A/N: -snort- Riku does HOMEWORK..) He wondered what could POSSIBLY be wrong this early in the morning.

"RIKU! WHERE'D MY HAIR GEL GO?" Sora came running into the room. His hair was...not...spiky... In fact it was long, soft, shiny.. Riku spent quite a deal of time staring at Sora with that hair. Wow... HEY, what could he be thinking? He supposed it was just making Sora look like a girl.

But that wasn't true. Sora looked nothing like a girl. He wasn't manly, but definitely not girly. Adorable, yes-- HEY HEY HEY HEY. Riku shook his head violently, noticing Sora's quizitive stare.

"Like I would know! Why would I? My hair is gorgeous without your little gel." Riku ignored the heat and tingling in his cheeks. Huh, he must have cought a cold.

Sora puffed up his cheeks and pointed to his hair. "I am NOT going out like this. Riku, I'm not going to school today." He crossed his arms.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Riku was bored. And he didn't really care if Sora thought he was a fag. He stood and walked over to Sora. "Want me to stay home with you?"

"No, it's bad enough you're seeing my hair like this now." Sora's eyes widened as Riku kept getting closer.

"Aww. I like it this way." He ran his fingers slowly through the silky brown hair. Sora's cheeks turned extremely dark pink. "Riku..." Riku brought his lips close to Sora's. He then whispered, his lips brushing against Sora's,

"I'll go buy you some more, then..." He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door to go to the store.

Meanwhile, Sora melted into a little puddle on the floor.

--------

And that's this chapter. Review, and wait.


	3. valentine

Yay! The preson who inspired me to do this thinks it's cute. YAAAAY.

This is my personal favorite so far, especially since I went in knowing absolutely nothing about what I'd write but "Valentines".

Don't own.

----Valentine----

Valentines Day. The day when Riku's locker was stuffed to the brim, and there was even more of them every where he went. Those notes. the CANDY. Ohh, how Riku hated candy. He hated sweets of any sort. Even the darkest, most bitter chocolate there ever was, was too sweet for Riku.

He waved quietly to his acquaintance, Irvine. He was an extreme ladies man. But Riku couldn't care less. All he knew was, it was his LEAST favorite day of the year.

"RIKU!" He turned around to see Sora desperately trying to catch up with him. Riku paused, and Sora finally slid in front of him, panting. "Riku...-gasp- I...-pant-..." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, Sora."

Sora took a deep breath and held it. He finally let it out with a loud HUFF.

"Well, Sora, what do you want to tell me?" Sora turned red, and started stammering something, but it made no sense to Riku. "...Well?"

Sora paused, looked at Riku, and waved his hands dismissively in front of his face. "N-no-it's-nothing-I'll-see-you-at-home!" Sora dashed off toward the exit of the school. Oh yeah, that's right. Sora gets his final class cut for some reason. Sora was unintelligible at the time of explanation.

He waved, then continued on to his final class.

-)Scene change!(-

Riku had FINALLY gotten home. There was SO much traffic it was not funn- Hey, what smelled so good? It smelled like...meat. Mmmm. Riku wandered into the usually unused "Kitchen", which seemed to be the source. What he found there was so unbelievable, he thought he had walked into a parallel dimension.

Sora. COOKING. And it smelled SO good. Sora didn't seem to notice Riku. He was busy humming some tune or other. Riku quietly walked up behind him and asked quietly, "What is this...?"

Sora jumped, almost knocking over a pot. He turned to see Riku, and blushed profusely.

"I-i-i-i-i-it's not ready yet!" Sora tried to push Riku out of the kitchen. But guess who was stronger. Riku grabbed Sora's arms and said forcefully, "Explain."

"Let me stir the potatoes first!" "Potatoes?" Riku let Sora go so he could stir, well, the potatoes. Sora then turned to Riku and, still blushing, averted his eyes to the seam between the wall and the floor to the side of him.

"Well..." "Well?" "Well-it's-valentine's-day-and-I-know-you-hate-sweets-so-I-wanted-to-make-you-something-to-eat!" Sora cringed, waiting for Riku to...hit him? Or something? But Riku simply raised an eyebrow.

Sora sighed and finished, "But I'm not very good at cooking, so I don't know how good it will be..." Riku resisted the urge to smile sweetly. Instead, he backed up smirking. "Alright, don't let me disturb you. Tell me when it's done." He left the room, waving casually. Sora waved back, then hurried to his gravy, which needed more broth.

-)later that night(-

Riku was getting impatient. For some reason, he REALLY wanted to eat Sora's cooking. He had a feeling it wouldn't even taste good. He started to get up to check on it, and then..

"Riku! Dinner's ready!" '_Ha, he sounded like my wife or something..._' Riku blushed at the idea of Sora waiting for him with dinner everyday, and quickly shook it off. He casually (sorta) strolled into the kitchen, which doubled for a dining room.

Two plates of the most appetizing meal he'd ever seen. mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green beans, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, and biscuits. WOW. Riku sat down dumbstruck. It was almost to gorgous to eat. Sora sat down across from him quietly and started poking at his food, keeping an eye on Riku sheepishly.

Riku grabbed his fork and took a bite. Delicious could not describe this. It was the best thing he'd ever taken. He swallowed and began eating faster. He never knew Sora could cook!

Sora blushed, watching Riku inhale his meal.

----

After all the food was gone (into Riku's stomach, no doubt), Riku looked up at Sora. He was still watching Riku, his cheeks pink. Riku's cheeks darkened to match. He stood and brought his dishes to the sink, hiding his face.

A moment later, Sora had given him a big, cuddly hug. And all he knew was, it was his MOST favorite day of the year.

--------

Wheee! It's FLUFFEH!

Three reviews till the next chapter, but if within three days I only get two, I will post anyway. Aww hell, I love these so much I'd update anyway.

REVIEW, and get a dancing sora.


	4. Riku is Bored

YAY! Thanks to my dear Demyx-luffing friend, we have the NEXT CHAPTER! THANK HER YES!

----Boredome----

.-.-.Riku PoV.-.-.

I tapped my pencil impatiently, as the teacher droned on and on.

**"...and that, class, is how you skin a boar with your teeth..."**

My eyes wandered around the room. My eyes rested on Sora, on the other side of the room.

**"...but the moral is, don't eat a live giraffe. EVER. Even if..."**

His eyes were glazed over, staring at the teacher, as mine had been a moment before. His eyes wandered as well, but toward's Kairi. He sighed exasperatedly. I turned back toward the teacher, with a weird feeling.

**"...have always been fools. Even the smart ones..."**

Why did I care? Everyone knew he liked Kairi. Or at least, I'd heard it. He never actually said anything to me about it. I glared at my pencil for no real reason (or so I thought). Why KAIRI? Why the most annoying girl in the school? Why couldn't it have been... well, he doesn't need to like anyone! He has a best friend!

**"...and yet, he still wanted me to pinch his cheek! So I said, 'Bologna is tasty, but that's scrumdiddlyumptious!'..."**

Wait, was I jealous? I leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. Why would I be jealous? No, it's just my imagination. I stole a glance at Sora. He had already been looking at me. His eyes widened and he turned back to his notebook, cheeks pinkening and squirming in his seat. I blinked at him.

**"...what do you mean this isn't teaching? I'll show..."**

My eyes returned to my pencil. What was that about? And now that I think about it... I HAD almost kissed him that one time...he was probably stil freaked out from that.

**"...EY LET GO OF ME I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A DOCTO..."**

On the other hand, he made that wonderful meal for me. But we were friends, of course he'd do something nice once in a while. But why valentines day? He put so much work into that meal. I blushed and turned to look at him, a soft smile gracing my lips.

_"...acher has been deemed unworthy to teach, so we are replacing him wit..."_

I stayed watching him. He glanced my way once, saw my smile, and blushed profusely. He returned to staring at his paper. I repressed the urge to laugh, and turned to the front. Hey, where'd that teacher go?

_**"...NAME IS LARXENE AND YER ALL GUNNA DIE..."**_

Oh well. I guess I'll ask him about it all one day, maybe. Someday.

--------

WHEEEEE! Three reviews! I am done! Don't own!


	5. I Wonder

----"I Wonder"----

-.-.-Sora PoV-.-.-

I watched as Mr. Luxord rambled on and on about something about a boar.

**"...and that, class, is how you skin a boar with your teeth..."**

I turned my gaze towards Kairi. Ugh. She was spreading rumors that I had a huuuuge crush on her. Which was not true.

**"...but the moral is, don't eat a live giraffe. EVER. Even if..."**

Why did she have to make it her business? I don't like her at all... I sighed exasperatedly. Which wasn't to say I didn't like someone. My eyes turned to Riku. I wonder...what could he be thinking about now?

**"...have always been fools. Even the smart ones..."**

No, I don't like Riku. It's a different feeling. I'm afraid to call it love, however. I wonder, how does he feel about me? I watched him. He was glaring angrily at his pencil for some reason. I wonder, who is he mad at?

**"...and yet, he still wanted me to pinch his cheek! So I said, 'Bologna is tasty, but that's scrumdiddlyumptious!'..."**

My eyes remained glued to Riku. His gorgeous silver hair that he so often reminded me of. His mesmerizing aqua eyes. His muscly form. I wonder how he keeps so fit. His...He turned to look at me! He caught me checking him out! I blushed and stared at my notebook, not able to sit still, imagining the heat of his disgusted glare.

**"...what do you mean this isn't teaching? I'll show..."**

After a few minutes, I looked back at him. He seemed to be contemplating something. He put his fingers to his lips. Those beautiful lips that I had almost been able to kiss myself. But I knew he was just teasing. He can be so mean. I wonder if he knew how he hurt me?

**"...EY LET GO OF ME I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A DOCTO..."**

On Valentines Day, I had tried to show him my feelings through that meal. But I failed. My eyes narrowed, and I felt like I was going to cry. I worked so hard on that meal. I wonder if he realized that? I wonder why he devoured it so quickly?

_"...acher has been deemed unworthy to teach, so we are replacing him wit..."_

I blinked back my tears and turned to look at Riku once more. He was pink in the cheeks, and smiling so sweetly at me. I couldn't help myself, my face heated up faster than a microwave. I quickly looked back at my blank paper. I wonder what that was all about...!

_**"...NAME IS LARXENE AND YER ALL GUNNA DIE..."**_

I wonder what he tastes like...

--------


End file.
